Paris needs you, Cat Noir!
by Butterfly582
Summary: Adrian is tired of being under his father's controlling thumb. So, he runs away thinking no one needs him. Until an encounter with his fellow super hero, will make him see different. And will Gabriel learn the wrongs of his way? Before he losses his son all together? Please remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Adrian Agreste sat in his computer chair, with a red, tear stained face. Gabriel Agreste stood not far from his son. Knowing he was going to need some head ache medication after this talk with his son.

""Father, I don't understand! I do everything you ask me to do! I model, I play the piano, I fence, I practice Chinese. And it's still not good enough for you! You always want more out of me! I'm fourteen, give me a break! I don't even like the photo shoots that much." Adrian said.

"I don't care if you don't like them! Think about all I let you do! You think I want you going to that public school? No! The only reason I even let you go was because I let Natalie talk me into it! Hear me out, Adrian. If I ever get a call from Natalie again. That you are not listening and dragging out your photo shoots. Because of your childish ways. Then you won't be returning to that school! And I will force you into modeling classes. If that is what I have to too do! Do you understand me?" Gabriel asked.

"I hate you" Adrian muttered out.

"What was that?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir" Adrian said.  
"That's what I thought, and make sure you practice your piano." With that Gabriel left his sons room.

"Plagg flew out of Adrian's shirt. "That was rough, but you don't really hate your father." Plagg said.

"No, I do. He doesn't care! He never listens to me. He never lets me do what I want to do. All he cares about is himself. I'm just an object to him! I'm not practicing my piano, I'm not staying in this house, Plagg claws out!" Adrian said.

Plagg flew into Adrian's ring and Adrian became Cat Noir. He pulled out his stick and made a call to the only person he thought might be able to help him.

 _"Hey you've reached Ladybug's voice mail! Leave a message! BEEP!"_

"Ladybug, it's me, I need someone to talk too. Could you maybe meet me in town? Just call me back when you can, bye."

Cat Noir hung up and then leaped into his window. "If father doesn't care, then there's no point of staying here. Hope you are happy now father. You won't have to deal with me anymore."

With that Cat Noir leaped out of his window and into the darkness of night.

 **I know that chapter was short. But, I will hopefully be able to upload another soon. Make sure to comment and let me know what you thought. And I will be back with chapter 2 soon! Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends, thank you all so much for the comments and feed back. I will try to post chapters as soon as I can. And to anyone wondering. I will try to make this story a good one. And one worth adding to your favorites! Please remember to R &R, Blessings, Butterfly582. **

Cat Noir leaped from roof top to roof top. For quite a while. Not sure where he was going and not really caring. All he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from home as he could.

Cat Noir kept checking his phone. To see if Ladybug had called back. But, by the time he finally stopped. It was pushing midnight. So, Cat knew that Ladybug would most likely be sleeping. So, he finally landed in an alley and hid out of sight.

"Plagg, claws out." Cat Noir said.

Plagg flew out of Adrian's ring and looked around. "Hey, this isn't your bedroom. Where are we?" Plagg asked.

"I'm not sure, but I already told you that I wasn't staying in that house. No one there cares about me. So, why would I stay somewhere I'm not loved?" Adrian asked.

"But, how will you last on the streets? How will I last? If you want your superpowers, then you have to re-fill my tanks!" Plagg snapped.

"Stop worrying, I have my wallet. I will be able to buy us food. Don't worry, you'll get your cheese soon enough." Adrian replied.

Adrian looked around and tried to figure out what he could use for shelter. He finally found some card board boxes, and some old news papers. He tore the lids off the boxes and then stacked them on top of each other. Then he used the torn bits for a roof. He laid in the boxes and covered up with the news papers.

"Some sleeping place this is! Why would you want to live in a cold, dark, damp, alley?" Plagg asked.

"Trust me this is much better then home." Adrian replied.

"How is this better than home?! You are sleeping in a box! Covering up with old newspapers! At least at home you had a soft, warm bed to sleep in, a giant TV to watch, every game known to man at your finger tips, and I had my cheese!" Plagg snapped.

"You don't get it! What does any of that stuff do for me? Nothing! My father just bought me all that stuff to try to fill the void he was causing by neglecting me! I'd rather live on the streets! You won't ever understand the feeling of no one caring if you are dead or alive! Now just go away!" Adrian snapped.

Plagg finally flew off and Adrian sighed. He finally pulled out his phone and started to flip through photo's. He looked through the ones of him and his mother. Taken just a few short months before she went missing.

Adrian sighed, he would give anything to have his mother back. Her caring nature, her warm hugs, her sweet kisses, her kind words. Before she went missing. Adrian didn't know the feeling of neglect. His father was a different man when his wife was around. He was still stern and over protective. But, he cared much more. He actually made time for Adrian. He would talk to him, do things with him, even hug him and show him love.

But, that wasn't the case anymore. Ever since his wife went missing. Gabriel had become a very different man. He locked himself away for days on end. He drowned his problems in alcohol. He never made time for Adrian. All the love that he once had and showed. Had been sucked away. And he became a very cold man.

Adrian felt tears stream down his face. What he wouldn't give to go back to the days when his mother was around. Adrian pulled the news papers up over him. And cried softly, until he finally cried himself to sleep.

 **Well? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. And I am very excited for future chapter. As always, please remember to RR. And I will try to upload chapter 3 soon. Blessings, Butterfly582**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends, thank you all for your feed back. Just a reminder that the story is just getting started. There is much more to come. So, just hang on to your seats! Because, I am just getting started with this one. But, thank you all who have read, favorited, commented, etc, please continue to RR, Blessings, Butterfly582.**

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Gabriel mumbled something in his sleep. As the knocking got louder. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Gabriel's head shot up and he looked around. Only to see that he had fallen asleep at his desk again. He held his stiff neck and sighed.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

His secretary Natalie made her way into the room. "Sorry to bother you, sir. But, when I went to get Adrian for school. He was not in his room." Natalie replied.

"Maybe he left already." Gabriel replied.

"Have you been drinking again, sir?" Natalie asked.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Adrian is fine. He's probably already at school. Give his phone a call." Gabriel replied.

"Already tried sir, it went right to voice mail. And I don't think he went to school. Because, his bag and books are still in his room." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sighed, "he's probably off pouting because I yelled at him last night. He'll come back after school, don't worry about it." Gabriel replied.

 _Meanwhile back in the alley,_

Adrian was awoken by the sun in his face. He sat up and tried to stretch out his stiff back. Plagg flew over to Adrian.

"Good morning, sunshine. I bet you had a wonderful night of sleep!" Plagg said.

"No, not really, but it was just for one night. I will have to find us somewhere else to stay." Adrian replied.

"Can we get breakfast first?" Plagg asked.

Adrian nodded, then he went to the end of the alley and looked out. He wasn't sure where he was. But, he hoped no one would notice him. So, he quickly made his way down the street. And stopped at the first shop he saw. He walked in and started to grab what he needed. He knew he couldn't be out in the open like this for long. Knowing that his father would notice sooner or later that he was gone. So, he needed to grab enough food. So that he would not need more for at least a few days.  
After grabbing bread, peanut butter, some fruit, cheese for Plagg, some soda and water, and some toilet paper. He went and checked out. Then he headed back for the alley. Adrian sat and gave some cheese to Plagg.

"So, where are you thinking about staying next?" Plagg asked.

"I don't know, I need to go some where that no one would think to look." Adrian replied.

"I know, there's an old factory not far from here! It hasn't been in use for years! If you want to stay out of the public eye. That will be the perfect place to stay!" Plagg replied.

"Yeah, an old factory would be a good hide out for now. We'll go there tonight, after everyone has turned in for the night." Adrian replied.

The day went on and Natalie rode with Adrian's body guard to the school. To see if Adrian was there. But, when they arrived and asked a few of his friends. They all said that they had not seen Adrian at all that day. So, once home, Natalie went and reported the news to Gabriel.

"Are you sure he wasn't there?" Gabriel asked.

"I asked a bunch of his friends. Who all said they did not see Adrian today. And his body guard did a sweep of the school. He was no where to be found." Natalie replied.

Gabriel sighed, "Where do you think he could be?

"Do you think he might of run away, sir?" Natalie asked.

Don't be so dramatic Natalie! Adrian has no reason to run away! He has everything he could ever want right in his own bedroom!" Gabriel snapped.

"Well, then what do you think happen to Adrian?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, he's probably hiding at a friends house. And they lied to you to cover it up. Give all his friends a call. And see which house he is hiding away in." Gabriel replied.

Natalie did as she was told. Gabriel sighed, and decided to check his sons room. He knew that Adrian was so childish and handled things in that manner. Gabriel couldn't of ever predicted how wrong he truly was.

 **Bit of week ending to this chapter. But, I wasn't sure how to end it. But, if you liked it, please remember to comment. And I will upload chapter 4 soon! Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends, thank you all who have commented and favorited. Like I said before this story is just getting started. So, hang on tight as we roll into this next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

Gabriel walked into his sons room and looked around. Nothing looked out of place. Adrian's bed was made. He had an open notebook and his school books sitting on his desk. As if he had been in the middle of homework, his bag was resting against his desk.

Gabriel continued in, he did notice that his sons window was open. How Adrian manged to get out of his second story window, Gabriel would never truly know. Gabriel made his way to the desk. He looked over the notebook. And noticed that it was not study notes or math problems written in that notebook.

Gabriel sat and took the notebook in hand and began to flip through the pages. It was indeed his sons writing on the pages. But, what Gabriel read was the last thing he ever expected.

 _"Is it too much for my father to set aside five minutes to talk to me? I don't think that would kill him!"_

 _"I miss my mother so much! Nothing has been the same since she went missing!"_

 _"I hate it here! I hate my father! He is not the man he use to be!"_

The third sentence made Gabriel feel sick to his stomach. But, he continued to read what his son had wrote.

 _"Everyone around me tries to cheer me up. But, it is no use! I don't think I'll ever be happy again."_

 _"I don't think my father would bat an eye if I were to die suddenly, he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't love me."_

 _"I wish someone else was my father. I never knew father was such a shallow man. I can't believe I use too look up to him and wanted nothing more then to be like him. The sheer thought of that makes me feel sick! I hope I am a better parent one day."_

 _"Why did mother have to go missing? Why couldn't of father gone missing? I know that sounds horrible. But, it's how I feel. Whenever my mother hugged me. I felt warm and safe. Hugging father is like hugging an brick wall that's wrapped in barb wire."_

 _"I can't stay here any longer. No one cares about me! I'm sure father will be much happier once I'm gone, I just wish things were different."_

That was the last thing Adrian had wrote. Gabriel felt sick! "I don't know what Adrian is talking about! I do love him, more then life its self!" Gabriel said to himself.

Gabriel had to stop and think back on the past year since his wife had gone missing. The more he thought about how he had acted tortes Adrian, the more sick he felt. Who was he fooling? He had been a horrible person and a horrible father. Natalie was right, Adrian had run away. And it was because of him!

Gabriel made his way back to his office. Where Natalie was just getting off the phone. "Sir, Adrian has not been seen by any of his friends since yesterday." Natalie said.

"I know, you were right. I think Adrian has run away. I just thought he was mad at me. And was just hiding away at a friends house. To be rebellious and make me feel bad. I never thought he'd actually run away!" Gabriel almost yelled.

Do you want me to call the police sir?" Natalie asked.

"Yes! Tell them that Adrian is missing! Nothing can happen to my son. Oh, and one more thing. After you call them, see if you can get a hold of someone else for me." Gabriel replied.

"And who would that be, sir?" Natalie asked.

"Ladybug"

 **Well, that was chapter 4! If I have to be honest, this story started off a random idea. But, now I am really enjoying writing the chapters and building the story. As always please remember to RR, and I will try to upload chapter 5 soon! Until next time, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends, glad you are all enjoying this story so far! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

Once the police were called. Word of Adrian missing got around quickly. And everyone in town began searching for him. Adrian was still hiding away in the ally waiting for night fall. But, off in the distance he could hear people calling his name.

"Adrian! Adrian Agreste are you around here?" A person ;

"Oh, great, now what am I going to do?" Adrian asked.

"Just wait until night fall. People have to turn in sooner or later." Plagg replied.

"But, the police will most likely be out all through the night." Adrian replied.

"So, go out as Cat Noir! If the police spot you. Then all you have to do is saying your looking for yourself. And they won't bother you about it." Plagg replied.

Back at the house, Natalie finished making her calls. Then she went to her boss. "Sir, I have called everyone that Adrian knows. But, I am not sure how to get a hold of Ladybug." Natalie said.

"I know, you're right, call the news and see if they can put a story out. Asking for Ladybug to come and see me. I'm going to need her help finding Adrian." Gabriel replied.

"But, sir, the miraculous..." "Can wait! Adrian is more important than anything to me! Something "sigh" that I should of told him a while ago." Gabriel replied.

Natalie called the news station and they agreed to put the story out.

 _At Miranette's house,_

Miranette had been texted about Adrian missing. "I can't believe this! What could of happened to Adrian?" Miranette asked her Kwami Tiki.

"I don't know, but if anyone can find him, you sure can!" Tiki replied.

"You are right! We need to help Adrian, Tiki spots on, Ha!

Tiki flew into Miranette earning and she transformed into Ladybug. Miranette jumped into her window and looked over Paris.

 _"Just hang on, Adrian. Wherever you are, I'm going to find and protect you!"_

Ladybug swung out of her house and around Paris. It was getting late when she started, so by the time she made her way across town. It was dark outside.

"Where could he be? I know, maybe Cat Noir can help me." Ladybug said, as she pulled out her phone.

She saw that she had a message and listened to it. "Cat Noir sounds distressed, he's probably worried about Adrian too. But, I wonder where he is. I haven't seen him in a few days!" Ladybug said.

Ladybug continued through town and on her way. Came across a big screen TV, that was set up in the center of town.

"The search is still on for Adrian Agreste. Police still have no leads as to where he could of went. Ladybug, if you hear this, please Mr. Agreste needs your help in finding his son! I repeat Mr. Agreste had requested that you see him at his home at once, Ladybug." The new anchor said.

"Hmm...maybe Mr. Agreste can help me figure out why Adrian went missing in the first place. I better go there now. Maybe then I will have an idea of where to look. Instead of mindlessly going around town." Ladybug said.

Ladybug swung to the Agreste home, she landed on the front porch and went to knock. But, the doors opened before she could, and standing there waiting was Gabriel.

"Ladybug, I've been expecting you."

 **Not the best chapter so far. I was really struggling to find the right words and the right lay out for this chapter. But, I hope you all still enjoy it. I will be back with chapter six soon! Until next time, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends, glad you are all enjoying the story. Also this chapter was re-uploaded for grammar reasons! And I am sorry for the spelling error of Marionette's name. But, I've fixed it in this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

When the streets of Paris finally became quite. Adrian took his chance and transformed into Cat Noir. And then made his way to the old factory. He jumped in through a broken window and transformed back to normal.

"Oh my, this place is creepier on the inside! Are you sure you want to stay here?" Plagg asked.

"It's better then being in an alley." Adrian replied.

"But, with the whole town looking for you now. How will you go out and get what you need?" Plagg asked.

"I can just go out as Cat Noir. He needs to eat too." Adrian replied.

"Speaking of him, don't you think you should still be out helping Ladybug stop the bad guys?" Plagg asked.

"Plagg, Ladybug is an awesome superhero. She can save Paris without me." Adrian replied.

"But, But, Pairs loves you! They need Cat Noir, Ladybug needs Cat Noir!" Plagg replied.

"No, Plagg, no one needs me. I'm just Ladybugs side kick. What good am I? All I can do is destroy things. She is the one who always saves the day. She doesn't need help." Adrian replied.

 _Meanwhile at the Agreste home,_

Ladybug followed Gabriel into the house and into his office. Where they could talk alone.

"Mr. Agreste, do you have any idea what might of happen to your son?" Ladybug asked.

Gabriel sighed, "Yes, he ran away because of me. I pushed him to his breaking point and he took off. I can't blame him."

"Sir, you don't need to blame yourself. I'm sure there is another reason." Ladybug replied.

"NO! There's not! I was a horrible father to Adrian. Always pushing him to be perfect! Like he was some robot! Not even stopping for a secant to see how he was truly feeling. And what I could do to take stress off of his shoulders!" Gabriel snapped.

Ladybug just stood there, not sure how to reply.

Gabriel sighed, "I'm sorry, I, just, I can't believe this has happened again. But, this is why I need your help. I can't lose my son. I'm begging you Ladybug, please find Adrian."

"Don't worry, Mr. Agreste! I won't rest until Adrian is brought home safe and sound." Ladybug replied.

"Thank you, Ladybug." Gabriel replied

After some more time, Ladybug left the Agreste home. To continue her search for Adrian.

Gabriel was standing alone in his office. When his kwami, Nooroo, flew over to him.

"Master, do you think Ladybug will be able to find Adrian?" Nooroo asked.

"I hope so, I can't lose Adrian, like I lost his mother." Gabriel replied.

"Are you still going to try and steal Ladybug's miraculous after she find's Adrian?" Nooroo asked.

Gabriel let out a long, deep, sigh. "I don't know, all I know right now is that I want my son back." Gabriel replied.

With those last words. Gabriel could no longer hold in the tears he had been allowing to build up for quite a while. He fell to his knees in front of the painting of his wife and sobbed. Wanting nothing more then to have Adrian in his arms again.

 **Well, that was chapter 6! This chapter was a lot easier to write. I hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to RR, And I will be back soon. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian and Plagg camped out in the old factory for about three days. As the man hunt for Adrian continued right outside the old factory.

One day, Adrian was sitting against a wall. With his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. His food was running low. So, he knew he would need to make a trip out later as Cat Noir to get more food for him and Plagg.

Plagg flew over to Adrian. "Can you go home yet? I'm getting bored here! There's nothing to do!" Plagg whined.

"No, Plagg, we're never going home! I didn't run away, just to go back a few days later!" Adrian snapped.

"But, if all these people are out looking for you. That means your father noticed you were missing. And is worried about you." Plagg replied.

"He's not worried! If I get found and taken home. He will lock me in my room! And throw away the key!" Adrian snapped.

Plagg gave up trying to reason with Adrian. And flew off to sleep. As Adrian continued to sit there. He heard a noise from the far end of the factory.

Adrian stood to his feet and approached the dark area. "Hello, is someone there?" Adrian asked.

A beer can rolled out and landed right in front of Adrian. He picked it up and then looked over puzzled. Plagg had said this factory was no longer in use./p

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Adrian snapped.

Three men walked out of the darkness. And Adrian knew by one look at them that they probably hadn't worked in a while. All three men were in old, ratty, hole filled cloths. They wore finger-less gloves, black beanies, that covered their greasy hair, old shoes, and they all stank of beer!

The three men approached Adrian. "Well, who do we got here? What are you doing here boy?" Man 1 asked.

"I,uh,I'm sorry, I didn't know other people were staying here." Adrian replied.

"You still didn't answer us. What are you doing here?" Man 2 asked.

"Oh, I, um, ran away from home. And just needed a place to stay for a while. I can leave if you want me too." Adrian replied.

"Hey mates, I think I've seen this boy before." Man 1 said.

"I think you might be right. Don't you make cloths or something?" Man 3 asked.

"No sir, that's my father who does. I'm his son." Adrian replied.

One of the men snorted. "So, you're saying that your daddy has all the money in the world. And can give you whatever you ask for? And yet you chose to run away? Why did your daddy cut your allowance?" Man 2 asked.

"No! It's not like that! I ran away because of trouble's at home." Adrian replied.

"Ha! Trouble's! Don't try to make us laugh boy! You rich people are all the same shallow and pathetic! You have everything you ever wanted and you run away from it. Because, you are a spoiled brat!" Man 2 snapped.

"No, it's not like that! You don't even know me! All you know is that my dad is famous!" Adrian snapped.

"Oh, trust me! We know how you are! All rich people are the same! Come on boys, I think this boy needs to be taught a lesson!" Man 1 snapped.

Before Adrian could react, the three men jumped on him. One of the men held him. While the other two punch and kicked Adrian. They finally threw him to the ground and took his wallet.

"This will work nicely. You better get out of here kid! If we catch you in these parts again. We won't be so nice next time!" Man 1 snapped.

One of the men spit on Adrian. Before all three left the factory laughing. Adrian laid on the floor for several minutes. Trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

Plagg flew right over to Adrian. "Adrian! Are you okay? I saw what happened!" Plagg said in a panic.

Adrian finally sat himself up. "Yeah, I-I'm okay, thank's for not coming out. If they would of saw you. Then I would lose you." Adrian replied.

Plagg landed on Adrian's knee. "Listen, kid, as your kawmi, it is my job to watch out for you. And you are not safe here! You need to go home! Where you will be safe! Maybe you can work something out with your father." Plagg said.

"I'm not working anything out with my father. I will just have to go somewhere else." Adrian replied.

"But, how will you get by? They stole your wallet. You need food and water! And I need my cheese!" Plagg snapped.

"Stop yelling! I've got a massive headache. I will figure all that out later. Right now I just want to rest." Adrian replied.

"You can't stay here. What if those guys come back?!" Plagg snapped.

"I don't think they will. Now that they have cash. I'll be fine, stop worrying so much." Adrian replied.

Plagg finally gave up and flew off. Adrian laid back down where he was and tried to rest, even though he was in pain.

Being alone had given Adrian time to think. He hated the thought's that kept popping up. But, he couldn't seem to chase them away.

 _"Maybe Plagg is right. Maybe your dad misses you."_

Adrian shook his head and tried to rid his mind of that thought. His father never truly loved him!

 _"I bet your dad is heartbroken that he lost his wife and now his son is missing too."_

Adrian felt tears in his eyes. His dad didn't miss him. And he didn't miss his dad!

 _"Don't try to fool yourself. You do miss your dad. He may not of been dad of the year. But, he loved you and is probably worried sick about you."_

Tears streamed down Adrian's face. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He finally curled up in a ball and broke down crying.

 **Well, that was chapter 7! Hope you are all enjoying! And I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	8. Chapter 8

Another week went by. And there was still no sign of Adrian. Marionette searched day and night. But, couldn't seem to locate Adrian. And she also noticed that her partner in crime, Cat Noir. Was also no where to be found.

Marionette sat in her computer chair. With her kwami Tiki flying around her. And the news on in the background.

"The search for Adrian Agreste continue's. Police are still holding out hope that Adrian will be found alive." The news anchor said.

"Oh, Tiki, what am I going to do? I promised Mr. Agreste that I would find Adrian. And it's been almost two weeks. And I still don't have anything." Marionette said.

"I know this is hard. But, you told Mr. Agreste that you would bring Adrian home. I know you can do this, Marionette!" Tiki replied.

"But, what if something really bad has happened to him? I don't want to find the love of my life dead. I don't think I'd ever be the same." Marionette replied.

"You can't think like that Marionette, all you will do is stress yourself out! Now, let's think, where would you go if didn't want anyone to find you?" Tiki asked.

"I, uh, I would think you would go to some deserted or abandoned place. Where people wouldn't think to look." Marionette replied.

"Okay! That's a good start! Can you think of any building in town that might be abandoned?" Tiki asked.

"I'm not sure, I know! There's those old apartment building's, about a block from the school! No one has lived in those for years. And where else? Oh, and there's that old shopping center that has been closed since part of it caught fire a year ago. And where else? I know! There's an old factory across town that hasn't been in use for year's!" Marionette replied.

"Alright, let's go check all three places! Maybe we will get lucky!" Tiki replied.

Marionette transformed into Ladybug. And then made her way through town. She went to the old apartment's first. And checked every floor, and every room. Adrian was no where to be found. So, she went to the old shopping center next. And scanned every inch of the store. Still, Adrian was no where to be found. Ladybug was losing hope.

Ladybug had to decided whether going to the factory was even worth it. What if all she found was disappointment again?

Ladybug finally decided to put her feeling's aside and headed for the factory. She landed on the roof and walked around.

"Alright, this place is big. So, Adrian could be anywhere. If he is even here, that is. I better start looking, before it get's dark!" Ladybug said.

Ladybug started from the bottom of the factory and made her way up. Losing hope as she searched each floor and still no Adrian. Ladybug finally made it to the top floor. She sighed, and pushed open the big steel door.

The loud bang caught Adrian's attention. He jumped to his feet, in fear the men who he had encountered a week earlier were back.

"You already took my money! What more do you want out of me?!" Adrian snapped.

Ladybug made her way in and stepped into the light. Adrian's jaw dropped open at the sight of his fellow superhero.

"Ladybug"

 **Cliff hanger! I know, I hate them too! But, it's what make's a good story! If you liked chapter 8. Then remember to comment and I will be back with chapter 9 soon! Until next time my friends! Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re-uploaded for a grammar error I didn't catch before I posted this chapter. Chapter 10 will hopefully be up in a few day's!**

"Ladybug, I, uh, I, what are you doing here?" Adrian finally asked.

"I'm here for you, Adrian. You're father is worried sick." Ladybug replied.

Adrian's face of shock, fell into a deep frown. With anger in his eyes.

"My father, ha, worried sick, yeah right! He doesn't care about me! Tell me, how much did he pay you to say that?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian, listen to me. I know about the fight you and your father had. He admitted that he's the reason you ran away. And he said that he was wrong for pushing you so hard. As if you were some robot. He misses you and he said he can't lose you, like he lost his wife." Ladybug replied.

Adrian still didn't look convinced. But, did his father really say all of that?

"I don't know, Ladybug. I, just, I know my father. And I can't see him actually feeling like that." Adrian replied.

"Adrian, please, when I first went and saw your father. He was pretty upset. I went back a few days later to see him again. And he was a mess. I could tell he had been crying and he had not been sleeping well." Ladybug replied.

Adrian had to stop for a moment and think. His father...crying? He never cried!

"My father never cries, did he say anything to you when you went back?" Adrian asked.

"Actually, I asked him if he wanted to recorded a message for you. For when I found you. I have it recorded on my phone. Here, watch this." Ladybug replied, as she handed her ladybug phone to Adrian.

Adrian took one look at the paused video and could see his father truly was a mess. His face was red and tear stained. He had bags under his eyes. And he just didn't look prim and proper like normal. With shaking hand's Adrian pressed play.

 _Ladybug, "Mr. Agreste, is there anything you would like to tell Adrian?"_

 _Gabriel, "Yes, Adrian, if you are watching this. I want you to know that I am so sorry. I should of never pushed you so hard. I never stopped for a moment to see how you were feeling. I know it is my fault you ran away. But, I can't lose you, like I lost your mother. I know I don't show it well. But, I would do anything for you, Adrian. I'd climb every mountain, I'd swim every ocean,to be with you again. And to fix what I have broken. Please understand son, that you are the reason I get up every morning. You are my reason for living. I need you, Adrian. So, please listen to Ladybug. I need you you. I just want you home again, I love you, Adrian."_

Adrian couldn't believe what he was watching. There was no way that had been staged. He could hear the hurt and distress in his father's voice. And he could see his father was ready to cry all over again. Adrian turned and faced Ladybug.

I-I don't understand, he never told me any of this before, so, why now?" Adrian asked.

"Sometimes, it take's losing everything. For someone's eyes to be opened. Adrian, from what I've gathered. Your father was not dad of the year. He seemed to have lost his way after your mother went missing. But, if there is one thing I could see. Is that he does love you. And he wants the best for you. And he wants you to come back home. Your father needs you, Adrian." Ladybug replied.

Adrian was torn, he wanted to believe that his father was truly sorry and wanted him back. But, all the horrible things his father had said to him over the past two years. Also rang in Adrian's head like a bell. He felt tears on his face. Before he fell to his knees. And broke down sobbing.

Adrian felt arms gently wrap around him. He knew it was Ladybug. Nothing was said between the two. And the air was soon filled with the sound of Adrian's cries.

Little did Adrian know, that across town, the sounds of crying were also being heard coming from his father's office.

 **End of chapter 9! I know, another cliff hanger. But, just hang tight dear readers. We will get there soon enough! Again if you liked this chapter, remember to comment and let me know what you thought. And also let me know if you caught the song lyrics in this chapter ;). Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi friend's, thank's to you all who have read and reviewed. I know some think these chapter's are not long enough. But, chapter's don't have to be over 1,000 words long to be a chapter. If it's not your cup of tea. I'm not going to make the chapter bad, just so I can add more words. . With that said, thanks to all who have been following this story. Here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy!**

Ladybug sat with Adrian for some time. Nothing being said the whole time. After what felt like an eternity. Adrian, finally managed to sit himself up and cleaned his face off.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ladybug." Adrian chocked out.

"Don't be, that's probably something you've been needing for a while." Ladybug replied.

"Ha, yeah, I guess a good, long, cry can do us all good every now and then." Adrian replied.

Ladybug sighed, "Adrian, staying in this factory won't solve your problems. You have to go home and see your father. And work things out with him."

Adrian sighed, "I know, I-I just feel like he doesn't want me. I know what you told me and I know what I saw in that video. But, I keep having this feeling. That it's all an act. Just to get me back home."

"Adrian, you're dad is human. He is going to make mistakes. But, I feel like he is truly heart broken. That you are missing. And I think right now. He want's nothing more, then to have you back home with him. And you can't stay here. You have no money, you have injuries that need to be tended too. And all around you're family need's you, Adrian." Ladybug replied.

Adrian sighed and said nothing. Ladybug sat next to him and also sighed. "I wish Cat Noir was here. He's better at stuff like this."

"What are you talking about Ladybug? You are an awesome superhero. Cat Noir is just your side kick. You can handle Paris without him." Adrian replied.

"No, I can't, I miss him a lot. He's not my sidekick. He's my partner. Even if he does annoy me. I miss his jokes and his sarcasm. I wish I could tell him that I need him, that Paris needs him." Ladybug replied.

Adrian sighed, and then both teens sat there for some time, not saying anything. They just sat there in their own thoughts. After some time, Adrian finally spoke up.

"I think you are right. I need to go home and see my father. I need to make things right with him. Maybe, maybe, he's ready to change and be a different man." Adrian said.

Ladybug smiled, "I'm glad you are finally thinking that too. Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Yeah, can you wait for me outside? I'll be out in a moment." Adrian replied.

Ladybug smiled and then swung out of the factory. Adrian smiled, then he called for Plagg. Who flew over to him.

"Ready to go home, buddy?" Adrian asked.

"FINALLY!" Plagg screamed, with that he flew into Adrian's shirt.

Adrian smiled, then he ran out of the factory ready to go home. And face his problems head on.

 **Well, that was chapter 10. Short, I know, but trust me it's leading up to much more. So, if you enjoyed please remember to comment. Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582.**


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian ran outside and met up with Ladybug. "Ready to go home?" Ladybug asked.

Adrian sighed, but then nodded his head yes. Ladybug grabbed a hold of Adrian, with one arm around his waist. And then they both flew through the night sky.

Adrian looked over and his green eye's locked with Ladybug's beautiful blue eye's. He felt his face go red at the sight of Ladybug's beauty.

"Every thing okay?" Ladybug asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I, uh, your eye's look nice in the lighting of night." Adrian replied.

"Thank's, your's do too." Ladybug replied.

Soon the two landed in front of the Agreste home. Adrian looked up at the house. With a bundle of nerves in his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Ladybug. With an encouraging smile on her face.

"It's going to be okay. I'm sure your dad will be very happy to see you finally." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, your right, thank's for everything Ladybug. I don't know if I would of seen the error of my way's. If it hadn't been for you." Adrian replied.

"Anytime, tell your dad I'll be back to see him later, if he wants to talk." Ladybug replied.

Adrian smiled and without warning wrapped Ladybug in a tight hug. Ladybug was NOT ready for that. And had to stop herself from going weak at the knee's. Soon Adrian let out and smiled.

"Thank you again."

Ladybug winked, "Bug out!"

With that Ladybug swung off, leaving Adrian standing alone. He stood there for several more moments. Before he finally sighed and made his way to the front door. Adrian knew he didn't have to knock to enter his own home. But, after being gone for nearly three week's. He felt wired just walking in.

Soon, he heard footsteps and then was blinded by a bright light coming from inside. It was Natalie standing at the door. Natalie stopped dead in her tracks. When she saw Adrian. She had to do a double take. To make sure she was not seeing things.

"Natalie, it's me." Was all Adrian could think to say.

It was Adrian's turn to be attacked with a surprise hug from Natalie and his body guard. Who had been standing by the door as well.

"We're so glad you are home! You're father has been worried sick!" Natalie said.

"I know, I need to see him. Is he here?" Adrian asked.

Natalie nodded and then led Adrian to his father's office. She knocked and then walked with Adrian into the office. Gabriel stood at the painting of his wife. With his back to the door.

"What is it, Natalie?" Gabriel asked.

"Sir, he's home." Natalie replied.

Gabriel turned and saw his son standing with Natalie. Gabriel rubbed his eye's and looked again. Thinking maybe he was seeing things.

"He's really here, sir, Adrian's home." Natalie said.

Gabriel didn't know what to think or say. He just stood there for several moments at a lost for words. After what felt like forever. He made his way over to Adrian. And gently placed his shaking hand's onto his sons shoulders.

"Adrian" was all Gabriel could say.

 **End of chapter 11! I hope you all enjoyed this read, if you did let me know and I will be back with chapter 12 soon! Until next time my friends, Blessings, Butterfly582!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel, was still unsure what to do or say. He kept thinking that maybe this wasn't real. Maybe he was dreaming. And if he was, he didn't want to wake up!

Gabriel looked up at Natalie, who was smiling ear to ear. Probably to let Gabriel know that this was real. Gabriel finally knelled down, so he was eye level with his son. He looked into Adrian's beautiful green eye's. He then gently touched his son's face and stroked some of his hair.

"Adrian, is it really you?" Gabriel asked.

Adrian nodded, "Yes father, I'm home."

Adrian's voice, that had been the first time Gabriel had heard his sons sweet voice in nearly three week's. Gabriel felt tears in his eye's.

"Oh...Adrian, oh, my son!" Gabriel cried, as he pulled Adrian into a tight hug. And broke down crying.

Adrian wrapped his arms around his father. As tears fell from his own eyes. He had not received a hug like this. From his father since before his mother went missing.

Natalie couldn't keep from smiling at the sight of Gabriel and Adrian. She wanted to stay, but knew they needed some time alone. So, she quietly let herself out of the office. As the two men continued to hold each other and cry.

Gabriel was not sure how long he held Adrian. It felt like a life time. And he didn't want this moment to end. But, he knew that him and Adrian still had a lot to talk about. And it couldn't wait.

Gabriel finally pulled Adrian up, and cleaned all the tears away with a handkerchief. "Adrian, I've missed you so very much. I know we have a lot to talk about. But, before we get into any of it. I want to you to know right off the bat. That I am so sorry for how I treated you the past two year's. I now see that I had started to treat you like some robot and not like my son. I understand why you ran away, I know I drove you to your breaking point. And I have no one to blame but myself. But, I am ready to make it up to you. Please son, will you give me another chance?" Gabriel asked.

Adrian felt tear's sting the corner of his eye's, at his father's heart felt words. "That's all I ever wanted to hear out of you, father. Of cores I will, I love you." Adrian replied.

Gabriel had to choke back a sob. He placed his hands on his sons face. And kissed him gently on the forehead.

I love you too, so much."

 **Well, that was chapter 12. I have been trying to decide whether to continue the talk between Gabriel and Adrian in chapter 13. Or if I should just leave it off here. Let me know in the comments. If you'd like to see that. Or if you'd would just like me to leave it here. Until next time my friends, Blessing's, Butterfly582!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi friend's, well I let you guys decide and you guys wanted me to continue the talk between Gabriel and Adrian. So, here we are, hope you all enjoy. Please remember to RR.**

After some more time. Gabriel and Adrian made their way to Adrian's room. Gabriel knowing that they still had a lot to talk about. And wanted Adrian to be as comfortable as possible. The two men made it into the bedroom. And over to the sofa.

While Adrian had felt a wave of love and emotion in the first few moments of seeing his father. Those feeling's had washed away. And he was feeling awkward again and scooted away from his father. Which Gabriel took notice right away.

"What is it, Adrian?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm sorry, father. I, just, I'm still so nerves and feel so uncomfortable. It's been nearly three weeks since I last saw you. And we didn't leave off on good terms. And to be honest, I didn't think you would act the way you did when I returned. I think I'm still in shock. I'm not sure what I was expecting from you. But, it certainly wasn't what I got when I came back." Adrian replied.

Gabriel sighed, and both men just sat in silence for several minutes. Neither knowing what to say now. Gabriel finally sighed again and faced his son.

"Adrian, I, I, I know you and I have not been seeing eye to eye the past two years since your mother went missing. And I know it's my fault. I don't know what over took me. But, I should of never treated you so poorly. You had already lost your mother. And I know that was probably when you needed me the most. But, instead of being there for you. I pushed you away. Figuring you could handle yourself and your emotions on your own. Even though you were only twelve." Gabriel replied.

Adrian sighed, "I'm happy to hear you saying all this. But, it almost feels to good to be true. I know how you are, father. And you will say what I want to hear. Just to shut me up or so I will leave you alone. So, how am I suppose to believe that this time will be different?" Adrian asked.

Gabriel almost felt sick at his sons words. How was he suppose to respond to that? Gabriel had to look away to wipe the tears that were in his eyes away. He knew this was no time for tears. They could come later.

"Adrian, I know it's not going to be easy for us to re-build our relationship. I know there is a lot to mend and tend too. And I know it's going to take time for you to trust me again. And I understand that. And I don't know what to say right now. That will make you believe that I am telling you the truth. And not just telling you what you want to hear. But, I hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to at least try to believe me a little. And know that I truly see the error's of my ways. And I want to become the man I once was before your mother went missing, and start over again with you." Gabriel replied.

Adrian just sat and tried to let his father's words sink in, he wanted nothing more then for his father to be the man he once was. Adrian still wasn't sure what to think. He wanted to give his father another chance. But, he didn't want to be hurt again.

Adrian finally sighed, "Father, all I ever wanted since mother went missing. Was to not only have her back. But, to also have the old you back. And I know I should be thrilled that you are willing to change. But, you've made these empty promises before. And I was dumb enough to believe you. And in the end, you ended up crushing me. I-I don't want that to happen again. I want to be able to let you back in my life. But, I don't want to feel anymore pain. I mean, the only reason you even thought about changing. Was because I ran away. If I hadn't done that. Then you would of never changed. You would stayed the cold, harsh, man you had become."

One look at his father's face. And Adrian knew his words had hit his father like a bag of bricks. Gabriel could no longer fight the tears that kept trying to escape. He allowed them to flow freely down his face. Unable to speak, feeling like the words were clogged in his throat.

Adrian saw his father's tears. And knew those were not fake tears. His father didn't cry for no reason. Adrian finally scooted closer to his father and took his hand. Adrian was now at a lost for words. He hadn't seen his father cry in a long time. And he was not sure how to handle this situation.

 _"Maybe, just maybe father is actually telling the truth and is ready to change his ways. I would want nothing more." Adrian thought to himself._

"Father, please don't cry. I didn't say those things to hurt your feelings. I just wanted to be sure that you are actually ready to change. And that you actually want to become the man you once where, before mother went missing." Adrian said.

Gabriel finally gathered himself and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry, but what you said was right. I know I use to make a bunch of empty promises. And I know I have caused you a lot of pain the past two years. And I know that nothing I do, will ever make up for it. But, I can at least try to repair some of the damage I've caused."

Adrian nodded, "I'd like that, I want our relationship back. I want you to be my father again and not my house-mate. I want to be able to come to you and talk to you, have dinner with you, tell you things when I am hurting or upset. I want nothing more then to have you back, father."

Adrian wasn't sure what overcame him. But, a few stray tears fell from his eyes. His father wiped them away, and then pulled his son into a hug. Which Adrian returned happily.

Nothing was said, the two men just sat there, taking in the love that was coming from this embrace. After some time, Gabriel pulled Adrian back up and looked into his eyes.

"Everything you said, can be done. Like I said, I know change won't happen over night. But, I know that it can happen. If we work at it together. I love you so much, Adrian. And I have missed so much of your life. And I don't want to miss another moment." Gabriel said.

"Thank you, father. I love you too. I never stopped loving you. Even when you were pushing me away." Adrian replied.

Gabriel smiled, "Thank you, Adrian. I am so happy that you are home. You can hold me to my word. That I will change how I act. And will become the father that you can actually be proud of."

"I will, I'm happy to be home. Even though I was trying to tell myself I didn't miss you. I was fooling myself. I did miss you a lot. And wanted nothing more then to be able to come home. But, I thought you wouldn't want me back. I'm glad I was wrong about that."

"I wanted nothing more then to have you back in my arms. Next to wanting your mother back. I have never wanted something more in my life. And I was willing to do anything to find you." Gabriel replied.

"Thank you, father. I won't run away like that again." Adrian replied.

Gabriel nodded, and then embraced his son once again. "Welcome home, son."

 **Well, what did you all think? Yes, this chapter has been one of the longer ones. But, it had to be so the conversation wouldn't be rushed. If you enjoyed it, please remember to comment. And I will be back soon with another chapter. Until next time my friends, Blessing's, Butterfly582!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(This was re-uploaded due to spelling errors) Hi friends, well here we are. Last chapter of this story! I'm so happy so many of you followed this story and for the great comments and all around. I had a really good time writing this story. And I hope you all enjoyed it. Let's wrap this up!**

The next day, Adrian awoke and stretched, happy to be back in his own bed. And not sleeping on a hard wooden floor. Plagg flew over to Adrian.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! Bet this was the best night of sleep you've had in a while." Plagg said.

"Yeah, it defiantly was, I'm happy to be back home with my father." Adrian replied.

"Me too! I have my cheese again! And you and your father finally worked things out! Speaking of which, I know you promised to tell your old man everything from here on out. But, remember you can't tell him about me. Or you will lose me." Plagg said.

Adrian climbed out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. "Don't worry, Plagg. My father doesn't have to know EVERYTHING. I'm sure he has his own secrets that he isn't going to tell me."

"Yeah, like maybe he's hiding some dirty magazines! Or maybe something even bigger! Maybe he is a superhero too!" Plagg replied.

"Plagg, there is no way on this earth that my father has secrets that interesting. Probably just stuff from when my mom was around. Stuff I don't need to know about, nor do I care to know about." Adrian replied.

 _In Gabriel's office,_

Gabriel made his way over to the painting of his wife. And slid his fingers across it. Until he came across the secret buttons and pressed them. Taking him to his layer. The butterfly's in the room scattered as Gabriel came into the room.

Nooroo flew over to Gabriel. "You finally have Adrian back, sir. But, are you going to tell him about me? Or about Hawk Moth?" Nooroo asked.

"No, no, I know I told Adrian I would be more honest with him. And I will keep my word about that. But, Adrian doesn't need to know about this. He just wouldn't understand." Gabriel said, as he removed his tie.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise!"

Nooroo flew into Gabriel's miraculous and he transformed into Hawk Moth. Hawk moth's window opened and a butterfly flew over to him.

"So much anger, so much sadness, so perfect for my akuma's!" Hawk moth said, as a butterfly landed in his hand and he turned it evil.

"Fly away my little akuma! And evilize one of those poor fool's!"

Plagg was sitting on the window seal eating cheese, when he saw the akuma fly by. He jumped up and flew over to Adrian.

Hey! We have to go! I just saw an akuma!" Plagg said.

Adrian smiled, "Plagg claws out!"

Plagg flew into Adrian's ring and he transformed into Cat Noir. He jumped into his window and then jumped from roof top to roof top following the akuma. Until it flew into a water bottle of a teenager girl, who looked like she was getting ready for a sports practice.

Cat Noir watched as the girl was transformed. And then began to float down the streets and shoot pink lightning at by standers.

"Cat Noir?"

Cat Noir looked and saw his fellow super hero. "Ladybug, it is so nice to see you."

"You too, where have you been recently? I was so worried." Ladybug replied.

"Oh, um, I heard about the Agreste boy and wanted to try to help find him. You know, big city, lots of hiding places." Cat Noir replied.

Ladybug smiled, "Well, I am glad you are back! Crime fighting has not been the same without you!"

"Well, I'm sure you were able to handle it alone, you are a great super hero." Cat Noir replied.

"Maybe, but I will always need my kitty by my side. Paris needs you too Cat Noir." Ladybug replied.

"Cat Noir smiled, "Thanks bugaboo, ready to get that akuma?"

"Always!" Ladybug replied.

Ladybug and Cat Noir went after the akumatized girl, back at Hawk moth's layer, he was watching everything unfold.

"Ah, Ladybug, Cat Noir, right on time. You two may be back together. But, it won't be for long! Because, soon I will have your miraculous! And then I will be able to grant my wish! I have my son back. And now, it's time to get my wife back!"

 **END! Well, what did you all think? I hope this story was what a lot of you were hoping for! I will try to post more Ladybug stories in the future. But, again thank you all for hanging around for this story and for reading, commenting, etc. Until next time my friends, Blessing's, Butterfly582!**


End file.
